Twist of Hate: Kate
by TwiztidDemon
Summary: Here is the third story in the series, Twist of Hate! 'Love has never been so crazy'
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the story you Kate fans have been waiting for...**

**This is the first chapter of Twist of Hate: Kate!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter One: Abandoned by a Cheater**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The marriage ceremony had just begun, and Humphrey had already ran off to live a life of his own. As Kate's nose got closer and closer to Garth's, she realized she loved Humphrey.

"Wait, I can't do this!" she said with a cry. Everybody looked at her, shocked as could be. "I'm in love with an Omega."

"Yes!" Garth exclaimed. "Because I also am in love with an Omega," Garth said while looking straight at Lilly. Lilly ran to him and tackled him, beginning to lick his face.

Kate was already running towards Humphrey. She found his scent and ran full speed toward her love. She had to tell him how she felt. She had to be with him. She loved him with all her heart and soul.

_A mile ahead..._

Humphrey was running with anger and sadness. He didn't need Kate. He didn't need anybody. Just himself. He would start a pack of his own one day. He had his mind set on one thing. TO leave Jasper Park...Forever.

He could hear the train coming down the tracks. He had to time his jump just right. The train was getting closer and closer.

"Humphrey!" Kate's voice said. "Humphrey, wait!"

Humphrey turned, and he saw Kate standing at the tree line he had just came from. "Kate?" he said, not believing what he was seeing. "Why aren't you back with your Garth?"

"He's not my Garth, Humphrey," she started walking down towards him. "I canceled the wedding. I love you, Humphrey."

When she said those words, she expected him to jump around and tackle her. Him telling her he felt the same way. She hoped he would kiss her, just to do something. But he didn't. He just stood there.

No muscle moved in his face. He was like a statue.

All he said was this...

"Whatever, Kate. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." The train was now upon them both. Humphrey began to run again, and he jumped on the first open car.

Kate watched the train fade into the horizon, her face stained with tears and her heart hammering with sadness against her chest. "N-no...No...He didn't just say that..."

She collapsed and began crying her eyes out. "HUMPHREY!" she screamed. She wanted to be with him. She had to.

That's when she stood up on her feet and began running as fast as she could towards the train. Even though Humphrey wasn't on the ground, his scent was still in the air. She followed that; more like her heart followed that scent.

Running.

Running.

Running.

She had to get to him. They had to be together. She finally caught up to the train. She wouldn't let the train get away from her.

The train had stopped after a while. A man had gotten out of the first train car, and began walking towards the end of the train, where Kate was.

She had to think fast, so she crawled under the train and waited. She watched the mans feet circle the train, and go back up to the first train. When he had done this, Kate crawled back out from under the train.

She knew what car Humphrey was in. But she had to get to it fast, because the train sounded like it was about to move again.

She found the car Humphrey was in, and thankfully, it was still open. She heard voices. Humphrey and somebody else.

"That was close," Humphrey's voice said.

"It sure was, handsome," said a female voice.

_A female voice?_ Kate thought. She had jumped into the train car and found Humphrey and a red furred wolf, kissing.

Her Humphrey, kissing another wolf.

It felt like Kate's heart was shattered into a million pieces. But at the same time, it was replaced with hatred. Hatred for Humphrey and that girl wolf.

When Humphrey and the girl wold laid eyes on Kate in the car along with them, they saw a murderous Kate. In her eyes, there was only one thing that both of them could see...

Kill...Them...Both.

"I loved you, Humphrey." Kate said through clenched teeth.

"Kate..." Humphrey said. "Get out of here. This is my mate, Miranda. Leave me alone Kate, I don't want to be with you."

With those words spoken, Kate replied with saying, "You'll be sorry, Humphrey. You and her. You'll both be sorry. I won't let you get away with breaking my heart. I'll kill you both, I promise."

After she said this, Kate leaped off the train car, leaving Humphrey and Miranda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked! I know most of my chapters are short. I will make the next chapter extra long! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is...**

**The return of Twist of Hate: Kate!**

**Note: This is mostly a Miranda chapter because I kind of rush the introduction of Miranda in the last chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For weeks I've wondered what my pack has been up to. But now, I've decided that my pack no longer mattered. There was a high chance I'd never see Garth, my cousin, ever again. And besides, I was with Humphrey, the wolf of my dreams.

I first met Humphrey when the East and West packs announced they were going to be united. When Humphrey ran off, after he learned Kate was marrying Garth, we met and fell instantly in love. The wedding to unite the packs wouldn't be for a few weeks, so that gave me and Humphrey some time to bond. Humphrey and I planned to run away together the day Garth and Kate got married; and that's exactly what we did.

I still remember that golden wolf from a few days ago, however. The look in her eyes was frightening and scary. I swore if she ever lays a paw on my mate's head, I would rip her heart out. Nobody will ever harm Humphrey: he is my heart and joy. I love him so dearly, that I would instantly die for him.

I now watch Humphrey slowly creep upon a squirrel. I watch him intensely as his body relaxes. As he pounces on the squirrel, I think, _Wow...I wish he would pounce on me like that..._

He trots back over to me with a dead squirrel dangling from his teeth. He drops it at my feet and we begin to feast. Every so often, I move my nose closer to him. Eventually, we are nose and nose; our muzzles covered in squirrel blood. He smiles at me, and gives me a lick on my forehead. _Oh, I would do __anything__ for this wolf. _

We finish eating and head towards the nearest stream we can find to clean off all the blood. "Humphrey?" I ask.

"Yes, Miranda?" he replies, tilting his head.

"Where are we?"

He looks around for a second, and then turns back to me. "Hundreds of miles from Jasper." He smiles at me. "And lets keep it that way."

I shake my head in agreement. We head back to our temporary den, and we lay next to each other for hours, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

After we woke up, me and Miranda just walked around under the moonlight. We were going to look up at the stars, but there was no high spots to look at them; our view was blocked by the trees.

"It's really dark out here," Miranda said. "must be a new moon."

I shake my head. "Yeah, must be."

Suddenly, it felt like me and Miranda were being watched. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned, and viewed all of my surrounding, but I only saw Miranda. I then get closer to Miranda; the instinct of protection suddenly overcoming me.

"Something wrong, Humphrey?" Miranda asked.

"Um...No, nothing's wrong. Probably just the wind or something." Just then, me and her saw something dash across our path, on a few feet away from us. I instantly chased after what it was, only to find out that it was a fox when I pounced on it.

"Oops, sorry friend." I said casually.

"It is quite alright," said the fox. "There is no need to fight on this beautiful night. If I may ask, are you Humphrey and Miranda, from the Jasper Park pack?"

I glanced back at Miranda, then back at the fox. "Yes, we're Humphrey and Miranda. Why, what's it to you? And how do you know who we are?"

The fox gave a sly smile. "You two better run, and stop having fun. A wolf seeks you full of hate, a wolf named Kate."

And with that, he ran off. "Did...He just say Kate?" Miranda asked.

I turned back to her and nodded. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Because! If Kate really is out to kill us, there is no telling what she'll do to two Omegas!" After a half an hour, I finally convinced Miranda to leave. We started to leave, when I noticed a pair of green eyes that were staring at us through the darkness.

Before I had time to say anything, a familiar face stepped out from the shadows. Kate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And there you have it! Review please! I love all of my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn't move a muscle. My body was temporarily paralyzed. If Kate was really standing in front of me and Miranda, that meant she was really going to kill us. I couldn't see Miranda, but I knew she was fearful just as much as I was.

"Hello, Humphrey," Kate said. Then she looked at Miranda. "Are you ready, Miranda?"

_Wait, what? _I looked over at Miranda. She wasn't fearful at all. She was...Smiling?

"Yes, Kate, I'm ready to tell him." Miranda said. She then left my side and stood next to Kate. As soon as that happened, I knew I was in twice as much trouble. "Humphrey-"

"What in the Hell is going on?" I screamed while cutting Miranda off.

"Humphrey...Listen to me," Kate said. "Me and Miranda both love you, equally." After she said that, my eyes widened in mass confusion.

"Let me explain," continued the golden wolf. "A few days ago, I caught Miranda in the morning, without you around. As I was about to kill her, she begged for her life. She said that she loved you more than anything, that she would die for you, and asked of me not to kill you.

I then explained to her that I loved you more than anything and nothing was going to change my mind. We started talking gradually; then me and her then compromised...We both could get you. We both could be your mates. We both love you, Humphrey."

"You do love me, don't you, Humphrey?" Miranda looked into my eyes. That was when I knew...

They were both crazy bitch-wolves.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't run, my love," Kate said, while brushing her tail over my muzzle. "Just stay with us both. All three of us could make our own pack."

Still, no words could escape my lips. But this time, I could actually move and my brain could actually think straight. I started to develop a plan...

"Um...Okay then...I do love you both..." I took a second to think. Coming up with a plan as you go isn't easy. "So, I guess we could make this work. I'm going to go and get a drink from the stream. When I get back, be prepared for some fun."

They both looked at each other for a second. When they looked back at me with lustful eyes, I knew they bought it. With a kiss from both of them on either cheek, I started walking towards the stream. Glancing behind me, I saw that they were both headed towards the den me and Miranda had set up a few nights ago.

As soon as they were out of sight, I bolted. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I had to get away, fast. I know most male wolves, if they were in my position, they would have stayed. I mean, come on, who wouldn't jump on the opportunity to have two mates? But my situation was different. They were both mentally unstable.

One of them was going to murder me. And now they are both overly crazy for me, saying they would do anything for me. That's not love. That's...That's just psychotic. I could see it in their eyes. I had to get away and...

But where would I go? I left Jasper Park. They would never take me back. No pack, no mate. By now, I probably have two crazy bitch-wolves tracking my scent.

I stop and look around when I catch a familiar scent. My old territory. Jasper Park...

But there was some other scent in the air...

Blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And there it is. Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! I will only update if I get THREE reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Last chapter of Twist of Hate: Kate!**

**After this, I will start Twist of Hate: Lilly as soon as possible!**

**Read and review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humphrey POV**

I followed the blood smell. I was worried I might find a wounded wolf, or worse, a pack massacre. I was about a mile and a half away from my old den area, when I heard talking to the left. Talking of familiar voices.

"Dude, that was awesome! Let's do that again!"

"Hey, man, you went head first into that thorn bush. And you're bleeding!" So, that explained the blood scent I was picking up.

I peeked my head around the corner, and I recognized those three wolves instantly. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Shakey had the long piece of bark in his mouth when he saw me. He jaw dropped in complete surprise. "What is it, man?" Salty asked.

When Mooch and him followed Shakey's gaze, their jaws dropped as well. "Hey, guys!" I said enthusiastically. I got no response. Inwardly, I chuckled. They still haven't changed at all.

"You bastard!" exploded Mooch. It was my turn to have a dropped jaw. "How could you just abandon us like that?" Mooch continued. "You leave us to be with that Miranda, out of the blue!" All three of them now had angry expressions on their face. They must all feel the exact same way about me.

"So, where is she?" Salty asked. "Where's your mate? The one you left us for?"

"Guys..." I tried to explain, but I was lost for words. But I knew I had to explain something to them, they deserved it. "I'm sorry. It turns out, Miranda was as crazy as Eve."

For a second, their expressions stayed the same. Then, their faces burst with laughter. "Seriously?!" Salty said. "Why do you say that man?"

I explained to them what happened. When I was finished with my story, their jaws were again dropped. "So...Like...What if they followed you?" Mooch said. "What if they won't stop searching for you?"

"I don't know, Mooch." I looked at my paws. "I just don't know. But I do know this. That piece of bark there is big enough for four wolves." That put a smile on their faces. We dragged the piece of bark up to our old hill that we always sledded down.

When we started started going, it gave me so much memories. It felt amazing with the wind in my fur. To have my three best friends yelling behind me was a sound I hadn't heard in a while. When we were almost at the bottom of the hill, their yelling stopped. That wasn't like them. I looked behind me, and their faces were struck with fear.

When the sled stopped and I looked in front of me, I was nose-to-nose with Kate and Miranda. I didn't know what to think, say, or do. I thought they would be miles behind me. "Humphrey..." Kate said. "I hate hide & seek. Why don't you just come back with me and Miranda? We still love you, Humphrey."

Alright, that's it. Time to get some answers. "Why do you love me?" I asked them both. I climbed out of the sled, leaving Salty, Mooch, and Shakey in it.

"We love you because we do, Humphrey. You're everything to us." Miranda agreed with Kate on what she said. I felt somebody whisper in my ear; it was Shakey.

"Dude, have them fight one another. Then we'll deal with the survivor after the fight."

"Good idea," I whispered back. I then turned to Kate and Miranda. "Okay, here is how it's going to be, Kate and Miranda. I'm only going to love one of you. Now, I know both of you love me equally. So, the only way to resolve that, is for you to battle each other. The survivor will be my mate."

They didn't look at each other. They didn't talk. They didn't even glance at each other before they started tearing at each others body. I knew this fight was going to be Hell. Neither one of them were going to give up soon, I knew that. Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and myself gave them enough room for a good fight.

"Berries?" Shakey said. He had a pawful of blackberries. Us four friends started munching on berries, while watching Kate and Miranda fight to the death.

"So," Mooch asked, "Who do you want to win?"

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Either way, both of them are going to die." That was the only thing I shouldn't of said, because they immediately stopped fighting.

"What did you say, Humphrey?" Miranda asked. But it didn't matter if I responded to her or not. "If nobody can have you, Humphrey, then nobody can."Miranda and Kate looked at each other, then agreed to kill me. I started backing away from them both. But, however, my back was against a steep hill, so I didn't go anywhere.

I looked to my sides, and my three friends were gone. "We loved you, Humphrey." Kate said with a mouthful of Miranda's fur and blood. They were both growling at me, furious as can be.

"Humphrey, MOVE!" I only had seconds to look behind me and jump out of the way. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were sledding at full speed. They slammed against both Miranda and Kate, knocking them through the air and smashing into a tree with full force.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch got up, all fine, with no injuries; except maybe a few bruises. We all looked over to where Kate and Miranda had landed. They weren't moving, and they weren't breathing by the looks of it.

"Are they...dead?" Shakey asked.

"I think so," I said. "Okay, from now on, I'm not leaving any of you. All I need is you guys."

We all smiled and had a big group bro-hug. When we broke apart, we looked over towards where Kate and Miranda were. There was no sign of them.

"Damn," said all of us at the same time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like that, but...**

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Angry Update

Angry Update:

When I uploaded the last chapter of Twist of Hate: Kate, I knew I was going to get a lot of readers. Guess what? I did; I got 100+ readers for chapter four only. I was very happy about that. I haven't gotten that many readers for one chapter in a long time.

However, I'm very angry that NOBODY LEFT A REVIEW! Not one person.

At the end of all my stories, I always ask the same thing. Leave a review...And when a lot of people read the story, and don't review, that really pisses me off.

Not sure when I'm going to start Twist of Hate: Lilly, or even if I should bother writing it.

TwiztidDemon is on hiatus.


End file.
